Spirit of Chaos: Questions of Balance
by Rogue Leader
Summary: After the events of TPM, ObiWan is contacted by a mysterious voice that tries to tell him he's been marred by the Dark Side. ObiWan struggles to reconcile his actions as he loses his Master and gains a Padawan. Darker than my usual stuff. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** None, unless you haven't seen TPM, which, at this juncture, is really a moot point and you're a monkey. Oh, and The JA series, now. If you haven't read the books, don't blame me if you end up spoiled.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Archive:** My Site; FF.N; Please Ask  
**Disclaimer:** To George Lucas, they belong. Nothing do I own. To Lucasfilms my money goes anyway. Sue me, you _will not._

**A/N:** The idea of Dark!Obi has been banging around my head for a while now. If you can't abide by the Jedi's Sweetheart descending into darkness and believe he can do no wrong, turn away, now.   
---------- 

Qui-Gon Jinn was dead, and with him the hopes of a nine-year-old boy. 

Anakin still couldn't believe that the Jedi Master was gone; still expected his naïve assertion to be true, that one couldn't just kill a Jedi. He watched the flames lick at Qui-Gon's body, letting his childish whim super-impose the Master sitting up amidst the pyre, shaking soot from his hair. And then the Master would come and claim Anakin as his Padawan... 

Anakin sighed. His dream to be a Jedi lay within the breast of the corpse in the middle of the room. He felt eyes upon him and turned to see the icy blue gaze of Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

The boy tried not to shudder at the haunted look in Obi-Wan's eyes. Anakin had only known the other man a short while, but he could sense that something had changed within the Jedi - something fundamental had shifted and Obi-Wan was no longer the same, exuberant Padawan that Anakin had come to respect. 

Anakin was no fool. He may have had an innocent heart, but the slave's instinct imbedded in him gave him a maturity that he had no right to have at his age. And that instinct - forget the Force - had told him that Obi-Wan would be his chief rival for Qui-Gon's affections. 

But through that same maturity he still found the means to realize that, though Obi-Wan resented him, the Padawan was dedicated to his Master and Anakin could certainly respect him for that, for it meant that, in the end, Obi-Wan would champion the cause of his master and that meant Anakin had half a chance; a half a chance that had perished with his Jedi Rescuer. 

The plaintive words rose, unbidden, to the youth's lips, "What'll happen to me now?" 

Anakin felt his face flush. He sounded so pathetic! And Obi-Wan would certainly relish telling the young upstart to go back to the slave shop where they'd found him. Anakin knew those words were coming. He mentally braced himself for them... 

"The Council has granted me permission to train you. You _will_ be a Jedi, I promise." 

Anakin's mouth worked for a few moments, but he said nothing. Instead, he turned back to watch the crackling fire. With those words hanging between them, the fate of Anakin Skywalker - former slave and newly minted Jedi Padawan - was sealed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon was dead, and with him the soul of a twenty-five-year-old boy. 

The glowing embers burned upon Obi-Wan's face; the consuming flames had gorged themselves upon the noble features of the man he had cherished and held in the highest esteem reserved only for fathers and deities. 

He stood alone, as he knew he would for the rest of his life. He should have been attending to Anakin, instructing the youth in proper Jedi dress and fashioning his Padawan braid. But he couldn't. How could he, when his heart lay in pieces on the hearth before him, the shattered pieces now resting within the ashes of his mentor? 

He had dropped the bombshell of Anakin's Padawanship on the youth during the ceremony, and he contented himself with that for the time being. 

_I take him only for you, my Master. Only for you..._

His new level of knighthood brought Obi-Wan out of the realm of childish fantasy and into the stark reality of a dismal future. He had always known that he would leave Qui-Gon's side one day, but he had always imagined that day with his Master gazing proudly upon the man that he had become. 

He had wept bitterly over the fallen Jedi Master and proceeded to do so once more, now that prying eyes and pitiful glances had left him in peace. The stark emptiness that surrounded him was fitting, as it reflected the way he felt inside. He stepped up to the pyre, pulling out a small cloth bag from a pouch on his belt. He filled it with a couple of handfuls of ash and tied it shut. 

Holding the bag to his chest, he closed his eyes, fell to his knees and began crying silently, tears streaming down his face. 

_"Poor little Jedi, all alone, with no Master to protect him. Tsk, tsk, such a shame..."_

Choking on his tears, Obi-Wan's head snapped up and looked around. The voice had come from within his own head, but it was **not** his own. 

_"It's probably for the best. You could be great, you know -"_ Obi-Wan's eyes searched the shadows frantically, as the voice withdrew from his head to occupy the space around him _"- without the meddling of that Jedi Master."_

"W-who's there?" He stammered, one hand falling to his lightsabre, the other pocketing his bag of ashes. 

The speaker didn't seem to notice the question, or the action. _"I mean, let's face the facts. You defeated that Sith Lord all by your lonesome. Jinn merely got in your way. Did you like the way it felt, to defeat an enemy stronger than you? How about the way the darkness caressed you?"_

Obi-Wan stood slowly. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" 

A slow, evil laugh emerged from the darkness of the night. _"You have such great potential, lad. I want to help you discover it. Anyone who can best a Sith with your kind of training ought to be a fine investment, indeed. The way you controlled the Dark Side, used it to help you fight, was beautiful."_

Obi-Wan breathed in sharply. "The Dark Side is not the way of the Jedi. I did not utilize it in any way, shape or form. The Dark path is an abomination..." 

_"That's what **they** want you to believe," the disembodied voice purred. "But really, is the Dark path really all that different from the Light? Both have the same goals, the same desires...the same **intentions**..."_

"Stop it! Shut up! I won't listen to this -" 

_"Won't you? Don't deny it. You tasted the Dark Side and used it to avenge your Master!"_

"NO!" Obi-Wan screamed and fled into the night, leaving the rest of Qui-Gon's cooling ashes to the four winds. 


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan stood in front of the full-length mirror in his Palace quarters, his tired and sorrow filled reflection looking back at him. The dark circles under his eyes were a testament to his sleepless night. How could he sleep, when he was so vulnerable? The strange events of the night before were fresh in his mind, and Obi-Wan doubted that they would be going anywhere soon. 

There were only twenty minutes before the ceremony began, and he had to be on the platform with Queen Amidala and the other Jedi. It would do the Order no good if he showed up looking like this, and he still had to look in on Anakin, as well. 

He picked up a comlink and put in a call to one of the Queen's handmaidens, requesting some sort of concealer for the bags under his eyes before moving off to have a quick shower. 

As the water beat down upon his stiff muscles, he could feel some tension bleed away. He wished fervently that he didn't have to go through with this political event; wished that he could just stay inside and continue with his mourning. 

What would have Qui-Gon said to him regarding the strange conversation that had taken place by the Master's funeral pyre? What advice would he have given his wayward Padawan to help him counter the thoughts that those words invoked? 

Stepping from the refresher, he dried himself off, tucked a towel around his waist and smiled sadly as he saw his requested items on the dresser. He stood before the mirror again clutching the tube of make-up delicately, his gaze a little less piteous. On a whim, he let the towel fall to the ground, and he looked himself over. His free hand played over the taught flesh of his body, his eyes roaming where they would. 

"The darkness touched you the way you're touching yourself now," he said to his reflection, canting his head to one side. "It felt just as soft, just as elusive, but you did it. You went where no Jedi dared go…" 

He paused in his actions and drew himself up to his full height. 

"You could be great, you know," he said, his voice falling flat in the empty room. He looked his reflection in the eye. "You could be great, now that you know you _can_ be." 

His features now schooled in an impassive look, he dabbed the concealer under his eyes then moved to get dressed. He had an image to keep up, and by the Force he would do it. 

Once more the stoic Jedi, he grabbed his cloak and exited the room. He had enough time to see to Anakin, and then they could begin their life together as Master and Padawan. 


	4. Chapter 4

----------  
Four Years Later  
----------

Anakin sat cross-legged in a meditation garden, tugging gently on his Padawan's braid. Four years and it _still_ felt as if it were a tether anchoring him to a Master that had never truly wanted him. But he was grateful, nonetheless. Unwilling or not, Obi-Wan had saved him from something akin to death. No slave wanted to return to his previous life when freedom had been granted, and a better life was so close you could taste it.

Anakin had realized too late that he had merely traded one form of slavery for another; the rules of the Jedi were as binding and confining as any of Watto's rules had been. But the circumstances behind them, and the reasons for which they were implemented were vastly different. Anakin could appreciate the difficulty in living a life dedicated to such a noble calling, and that rules were necessary to facilitate that living. Just as he was able to respect Obi-Wan for choosing such a life and succeeding at it for nigh on twenty-nine years, Anakin could respect the Code and the tenets to which the entire Order were dedicated.

The braid between his fingers was a symbol of his commitment. Obi-Wan had told him this before the ceremony on Naboo, but the older Jedi was unable to go into much detail. It wasn't until the transport ride home that his Master had been able to tell him much of anything. And it had all started with this innocuous piece of hair.

"The Padawan's braid," Obi-Wan had stated, "Is a symbol. Each strand represents an aspect of the Padawan's life: the middle represents the Jedi Code. The left represents the Padawan's Master and the right, the Padawan."

Which was simple enough to understand; each thread was woven together, just as the Code, the core of the Padawan's life, was irrevocably entwined with his Master's teachings, and the process of learning.

But it became even more profound when Obi-Wan added, "Your hair wasn't long enough for a braid of the proper length. No Jedi Initiate's hair is. Which is why, through braiding, I grafted a segment of my own braid into yours. This is to show the unity between you and I, for I have been where you will go. Through our unification, we will essentially be sharing our lives. Just as the twining of the strands is our entwined relationship, the twining of the halves represent our conjoined lives."

Those words, bubbling up from his memory, still didn't explain why he felt so tethered by this profound symbol of his new life. _It's probably because Obi-Wan's only real tie to me is a deathbed promise to a beloved Master. That explains a lot of things, really, except…_

Except that Obi-Wan's actions had belied that notion. Yes, something fundamental had shifted within the newly Knighted Jedi, but it seemed as if Obi-Wan was trying to compensate for it by trying to care for Anakin as if Anakin had been chosen _by_ him, instead of being chosen _for_ him.

_Surprisingly, it's working,_ Anakin mused, a thin smile playing over his mouth. _He almost seems like the Obi-Wan I met, and not the Obi-Wan he had become._

Closing his eyes, he let the Force surround him, finding that place in his mind that was _Obi-Wan_. The Master-Padawan bond was warm, and the youngster tickled it a little before tugging gently. A tiny gasp escaped from between parted lips and he let go of the braid.

Obi-Wan was close. Very close.

"Anakin?"

_Obi-Wan's **here**..._

Anakin opened his eyes. "Master."

He watched as the older man approached, almost shyly. He had something in his hands, but Anakin couldn't tell what it was at this distance. In moments, Obi-Wan was kneeling before his Padawan, who was regarding him curiously.

Anakin couldn't fathom what this visit could mean, as it was a free period to do as he wished. He sensed no urgency from the man before him, nor was there any alarm behind his expression.

To his merit, he didn't flinch when Obi-Wan gently grasped his hand, cradling it, palm up. A smooth, shiny black stone was pressed into his hand. It filled his entire palm. In the instant that the light hit it at that certain angle, he could see deep, red veins running through it.

_Obi-Wan's river stone! The stone that Qui-Gon had gifted to Obi-Wan so many years a go! Why in all the Sith hells is he giving..._

"Happy thirteenth birthday, Anakin."

_...Oh._ "But this is the only thing you have left of Qui-Gon, Master," he said softly, searching Obi-Wan's gaze.

The Master swallowed hard. "I know. I was granted this gift at the start of my own journey as a Padawan; I was granted the honour of learning from him. I grew to love him as a father, mentor and friend. But you loved him just as much as I did, and were unable to spend the lifetime that you were meant to at his side. I wish to give you a piece of him to carry with you."

Anakin could feel his heart swelling with emotion. He fought back tears that suddenly began to prick at his eyes. Four years ago, after Qui-Gon's funeral, Anakin would never have believed that Obi-Wan could regain this level of compassion ever again.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I will treasure it always, and keep it in good faith," Anakin vowed, clasping the rock to his heart. "Between us, he will never be forgotten."

Ob-Wan smiled sadly, and stood. "Don't forget to do the Ritual," he said, patting the younger man on the head.

Anakin watched as his Master disappeared into the Temple-proper, feeling the trace of tears upon his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan tried not to run, as he left Anakin in the meditation garden. As soon as he was around the corner, his pace quickened, and he headed for the nearest exit. Obi-Wan had to get out of the Temple, and he had to get out _now_. He lost himself quickly in the ever-bustling crowds of Coruscant, letting the abundance of the living Force hide his roiling feelings. 

He had been hoping that Anakin would not bring Qui-Gon up during the conversation. He had been hoping that getting rid of that final link to his old Master would be the ultimate step in banishing the darkness that he had fought so hard to conceal these past four years. 

The pyre-side conversation with the bodiless entity haunted his dreams. To counter them, he had tried to regain his former innocence and passion for his chosen vocation. He even went so far as to convince himself that training Anakin had been his own choice and not a duty thrust upon an unwilling, grieving young man. 

It had been working, until today, when Anakin had to remind him of Master Qui-Gon. Four years of hard-won control was instantly threatened by the mere mention of the man. Too many memories were uprooted; memories that led to unpleasant images, unpleasant conversations. 

Unpleasant voices. 

_I am a Jedi. I am grounded in the light... _

(Sure you are, kid. But really, what makes the Light so powerful, as to be fully independent from the Dark? How can you say that you are grounded in the Light and are in complete balance, when Light is only half of the equation? Without Darkness, there can be no Light.) 

That's right! Obi-Wan paused in his aimless wandering. He let the crowds drift him to the nearest lookout point on this level. He braced himself on the railing, gazing down into the air-traffic, but not really seeing anything. _We are taught that natural balance is order over chaos, peace over emotion, serenity over passion...but how can I uphold the Jedi Code if I am not passionate about it? How can I defend it if I am not zealous for it? _

(Exactly! How do you know that your aversion to the Dark side is not due to the indoctrination you received as a child? Maybe the Jedi are keeping you from discovering that they're incomplete - that **you** are incomplete - and are unable to be reconciled to the truth?) 

What had the voice told him so many years ago? That he could be great? He believed it then. Hell, he believed it now. But he had thought to change how he could prove that greatness. 

_(You were wrong, Obi-Wan. You cannot prove your greatness by training Anakin to the best of your ability. You need to prove it by becoming whole, once more. Embrace the Dark side for what it is: the other half of your soul.) _

The other half of my soul; I didn't even know it had been missing until I was confronted with the Dark side. It was so easy to tap into. 

(And you were able to step out of it just as easily. Think of it, Obi-Wan! You have gained your footing and grounding in the Light. You now have the means with which to delve into the darker studies of the Force and achieve what all Jedi merely dream of.) 

Total Balance. 

(Total Balance.) 

It seemed as if a glowing pathway was suddenly blazing before him. Obi-Wan could see the trail he needed to follow and that trail began in the Jedi Temple Archives. Jocosta Nu could help him find the oldest histories and Obi-Wan would be the one to study them and learn how to be Sith, as well as Jedi. 


	6. Chapter 6

Four Weeks Later

* * *

The Temple Archives only held so much information on the Sith, and that knowledge was reserved for the Masters only and only with the express permission of not just Madam Nu, but the Jedi Council, as well. Obi-Wan had been frustrated when Jocosta Nu had turned him down flat and denied him access to the files he sought. There had been no orders from the Council that dictated the young Knight was allowed to view them, and therefore Madam Nu was obligated to refuse the request.

Obi-Wan _needed_ those files, but he couldn't ask the Council for the permission he required. No, the Council would ask too many questions and that blasted green troll would see right through him, in any case. Obi-Wan's frustration grew to immense proportions and had given way to anger. The anger merely fuelled the need to possess those files to the point where he was prepared to hurt the Archivist just to circumvent her and get at what he wanted.

But he was too refined for that.

Instead, he took his anger under control, looked Madam Nu in the eye and said simply, "You know, you really _do_ want to let me see those files. A beautiful, intelligent woman such as yourself would enjoy having someone like me look at them, so she could share the power held within the knowledge one would gain by reading them." His voice lowered to a whisper, and he added, "We'd be great together, you know. No one would stop us."

It was inspired, really. Had he been in his right mind, it would never have worked. The anger fuelled the gently spoken Force-command so that it carried more power behind it than a Jedi's usual mind trick.

Madam Nu had merely smiled and handed him the access codes.

Obi-Wan was positive that, had you asked Jocosta Nu what had happened after she had refused Obi-Wan, she wouldn't remember.

His triumph was short-lived, as he quickly realized how little there was in the way of useful knowledge on the Sith and their teachings. Only basic histories, biographies on the more famous of the Sith Lords and the rumoured wording of the Sith Code were seemingly all the Jedi had in the way of information on the Sith.

He had left the Archives with an annoyed swish of his robes and had sulked for most of the night. The next day brought a turn-around in his investigation, as he overheard something at Dex's during lunch.

"It seems," the spacer sitting in the booth behind Obi-Wan said to his companion, "That the late, great Xanatos of Offworld had acquired one of those holocron thingies. Those close to him said it radiated evil like the suns on Tatooine radiate heat. He couldn't figure out how to use it, though, even though it's said that he was an ex-Jedi. I bet a full Jedi could open that baby up and destroy it."

_No! Destroy such a priceless piece of knowledge!_ Obi-Wan's thoughts reeled. He now needed to get to Telos, yet once more he needed to get around the Council. Chances were, if this spacer knew of the holocron, then so did the Jedi.

He was willing to bet that the Force had thrown events into motion that would require a Jedi-presence on the planet, as the Temple gossip-vine exploded with news about a huge diplomatic gathering on Xanatos' home planet. Obi-Wan was the first Knight in line to request that he and Anakin be assigned to the mission.

He was also the first one turned down by the Council, who believed that Anakin wasn't ready for a mission like this yet.

_Damn that boy! Now he's holding me back, tethering me to the one place I cannot stay if I wish to continue my search! _

(There's a way, Obi-Wan. You discovered it in the Archives, when Madam Nu denied you the object of your desire. Now it is the Council who is keeping you from your destination.)

Use a mind trick on the Council? Are you mad? They're too powerful.

(Ah! Together, yes, you'd stand no chance against them. But should you sway one, the right one, then you will dominate them from the inside out...)

But which one? Masters Yoda and Windu would resist, as well as know my heart.

(Eeth Koth knows well the place that young Skywalker is in. He was accepted into the Order at an age deemed 'too old'.)

Yes, I see now. Appeal to that child within and he would fight the Council to the death to send Anakin off on his first mission.

And so, at first opportunity and after much practice in calling and using that anger born of frustration effectively, he had confronted Master Koth.

He had fallen into step beside the Master, saying only, "Master, I am concerned for Anakin's self-esteem. Since you experienced something similar when you were first brought into the Jedi, I thought that maybe you could help me."

Master Koth, bless him, glanced quickly at Obi-Wan, then pulled him into a secluded alcove. "In what way, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan sighed dramatically, looking forlorn. "Well, Master, all of his age-mates have already gone on their first missions and I'm afraid that he's feeling a bit left out. When I heard of this one, I thought it would be perfect for us to cut our teeth on."

"And you want me to convince the Council to let you go, is that it?" Master Koth was already shaking his head. "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, I feel for you and your Padawan, but I agree with the Counc–"

"But you _want_ to help me, Master Koth." Obi-Wan's eyes arrowed as he stared down the Council member, letting an inkling of the mind trick seep to the other man. "It would ease your conscience about how the Council treated Anakin when he was first brought before you; it would also soothe the rejection you felt when you were in Anakin's place long ago."

Master Koth returned the stare, and crosses his arms over his chest. "This won't work, Obi-Wan. The past has left me, and I am content with my beginnings. And the fact that you would resort to a simple mind trick is –"

Obi-Wan's expression softened and turned to one more befitting a repentant lover caught in the act of adultery. He let a hidden tendril of coercion seep into his words, "Master Koth, I would _never_ do such a thing. The very fact that you would accuse me of trying to manipulate a Council member is hurtful." A sad smile curled Obi-Wan's lips. "You do remember how the false accusations of others can be hurtful, don't you?"

Master Koth drew himself up to his full height and huffed. "I have never suffered false accusations from anyone."

"Oh, but you have! When the Council told you that they wouldn't accept you because you were too old." Obi-Wan's smile began to bend cruelly. "You _do_ still feel the pain of standing before the Council and being told you weren't good enough, smart enough, _sensitive_ enough to keep up with your peers, don't you?" He took a step towards the Council member. "Of course you do!" he whispered, letting the power wrap around Eeth Koth's mind. "You _know_ you do."

Master Koth looked at Obi-Wan for a long moment. His breathing slowed and deepened, the words percolating through his mind. Finally, with a sigh, Master Koth nodded.

"I will see what I can do, Obi-Wan. But I promise nothing."

Eeth Koth may not have promised anything out loud, but he had been bound by Obi-Wan's request to fight tooth and nail to get the Master-Padawan Team of Kenobi-Skywalker chosen for the Telos mission, and he had succeeded.

Not a single being on the Council said anything to the sudden change in Master Koth's position, so Obi-Wan decided to take it as a sign that he had once more completed his mind-bending trick without leaving any lasting, detectable effects, save for the implanted suggestion.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Weeks Later

The sparse furnishings of the ship's only sleeping quarters now provided the backdrop for Obi-Wan's own meditation. He felt Anakin's agitation and couldn't help but feel as if he was the one responsible for it. Doubts had begun to plague him about this mission, as he realized how ill prepared he and Anakin were.

There _had_ been a detectable effect from his mind-tricks: his inability to remember and, if one believed the gossip about one's self, serious bouts of melancholy. He hadn't realized what embarking on his quest to find total balance would mean; he wasn't prepared for it.

_What was I thinking? We're not ready for this. I was wrong to push so hard... _

_(What! You're losing focus, Kenobi! Remember why we're doing this!)_

Obi-Wan sighed. _Is putting Anakin as such risk worth it? I mean **really** worth it? _

_(...You're joking, right? We are **not** having this conversation, are we?) _

_I mean can I handle both the mission **and** finding... _

_(Of course you can, half-wit! You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you? You could be great, Obi-Wan. GREAT. Just stick to the plan and we can do this...) _

_But Anakin– _

_(Forget Anakin! You'll only be able to use Anakin as an excuse for so long. I suggest you make the most of his time with you.)_

At first, he hadn't recalled what he had done to get this mission, but slowly, over the last two weeks it had been coming back to him and he wasn't sure he liked what he was seeing...

_(These thoughts are why so many before you failed. When one side is mastered, the other is more difficult to integrate, as the compromises needed, the trade-offs that ensue between both Light and Dark, are felt more poignantly. You must be prepared to lose parts of what you know to learn what you want.) _

_But what if I don't want to lose those parts of me? _

_(You may feel overly attached to your alignment now, since it is all that you know. But when the time comes, Obi-Wan, it won't matter. You will do everything in your power to get what you want, and you will not care what is sacrificed.) _

_You're wrong. I will master the balance and retain what I am, as well as who I will be. I will keep all that I know of the Light and add to it the secrets of the Dark. _

_(Then you will fail and take your place in the long list of those who have tried and did not succeed. The place of glory will be denied to you forever.)_

Obi-Wan felt hot tears sting his eyes. The part of him that was still wholly Jedi was suffering from extreme guilt...


	8. Chapter 8

The dull throb of the hyperspace engines reverberated throughout Anakin's body, his bones shivering ever so slightly inside him as they absorbed the gentle shock of the chair beneath him. He was sitting in the cockpit with the pilot, eyes closed and meditating. Ordinarily he'd be pouring over the computers and checking the sensors, but he had quadruple-checked everything and was positive that he could sense problems before they arose.

Such it had been when he podraced; he and the pod had become one entity as he unknowingly sunk into the Force, fusing man and machine together for the duration of the ride. So it was now, as he felt himself become a part of the ship's critical systems: engines, shields, navigation; he was even alert to possible threats that might pull them out of hyperspace prematurely, inside _and_ outside of the ship.

Unfortunately, he was struggling for control over this special meditation, as his mind kept reeling over the abruptness of this, his first mission. He wasn't ready! Some may complain that four-and-a-half years was plenty of time to learn the basics of the Force and how to handle a lightsabre properly, but damn it, those same beings had about nine years experience on him.

Obi-Wan had been a little distant these last six months, but not so much that Anakin thought of it as a problem. He had been an excellent teacher and mentor. Only during certain times of the day did Anakin spend with others, such a Master Yoda. He didn't know what Obi-Wan was doing at those times, but they always seemed to make Obi-Wan pull away from the reality of the Temple for a handful of hours afterwards. Anakin had lost count of the time they spent in silence, sharing dinner, watching holos, studying separately…but always, his Master would seem to shake himself out of it and he'd be back to normal once more.

Come to think of it, it had been shortly after one of these silent, distant spells that Obi-Wan had come to him to tell him that they had a mission. They had had a couple of weeks to prepare, but it went by so fast and Anakin had not had a chance to ask Obi-Wan why they had been picked for this mission. He didn't know whether the Council asked Obi-Wan to go, or if Obi-Wan had asked the Council for permission to go.

Either way, he was flattered that Obi-Wan had felt that they were ready to head out into the field, but he wondered at his Master's need to accelerate his training in such a way. Especially since this was not the standard bantha-trot of a first mission, consisting of merely overseeing some diplomatic function or another. Oh no, this was a full-fledged diplomatic mission, in which they had to not only oversee, but protect certain individuals and unravel any assassination plots that might be planned.

_I'm not ready for this! I have no idea about the finer points of diplomatic customs, I know nothing of the dances that we may be called on to perform during receptions, and my Force-control is shaky at best! What, in all the Sith hells, was Obi-Wan thinking?_

Anakin's anger flared for a moment and his meditation broke. Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath and accepted the anger, as Master Yoda had taught him. Then he let it go, forgiving the perceived slight from his Master and taking the gesture as a vote of confidence from a Master to his Padawan, as it was more than likely meant to be.

He felt calm overtake him once more, and he gave a brief nod to the pilot to assure him that all was well.


End file.
